Sentiments étouffés
by RedDemone
Summary: Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégrade. Au point ou ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normal. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacun : comment cela va t'il se terminer ?


**Dislaimer :** **Malcolm in the Middle n'est pas à moi, tous est à Linwood Boomer.**

**Rating :**** M **

**Paring :**** Reese/Malcolm**

**Rèsumè**** : Après une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire, la complicité qui liait Reese et Malcolm se dégrade. Au point ou ils ne peuvent plus rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne dégénère. Une tension omniprésente les empêche de retrouver une relation normal. Mais une seule question tourne dans la tête de chacun : comment cela va t'il se terminer ?**

**Note d'Auteur :** **Desoler pour les fautes d'orthographe . c'est juste que... je sait que c'est complètement quand hein, mais j'ai trop "honte" pour demander de l'aide à une bêta. Alors si quelqu'un passe parce ici, pour lire cette histoire et qui l'aime bien (l'espoir fait vivre...) et que par hasard aurait la gentillesse de me corriger, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ! **

**Sinon appart ca, je tiens à vous dire que les reviews sont les bienvenue :-D cela vous prendra juste 2 minutes, et c'est 2 minutes de votre vie me feront sourire toute la journée ! Et Dieux sait que j'en n'ai besoin... **

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon blabla et Bonne Lecture !**

**/!/ IMPORTANT/!/ Attention, cette histoire contien des scènes sexuellement explicite entre personnes du même sexe et de la même famille. Alors ceux qui n'aime pas les homosexuels et les relations incestueuses, passer votre chemin !**

**PROLOGUE :**

Malcolm étais assis tranquillement à son bureau, finissant le devoir pour le cour de chimie qu'il devait rendre demain matin. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le faire, bien trop occuper à son nouveau travail pour penser à cela. Pas qu'il négligé volontairement ses études, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Son travaille consister désormais à travailler comme serveur dans un petit restaurant assez côté à la sortie de la ville. Il y travailler le week-eed de 17 à 23 heures. Et le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi de 18 à 22 heures. Cela fessait maintenant 3 mois que le génie y travailler. Ses parents ne se doutaient de rien, ne posant jamais de question, croyant que leur fils traîner avec ses amies. Pour le peut qu'il on avait. Après tout, à 16 ans il avait le droit à sa liberté.

Ses frères non plus ne posaient jamais de question quand à ses absence. Qui s'intéressait à un minable comme lui de toute façon ? Personnes. Tous le monde avaient bien mieux à faire.

Malcolm poussa un long soupir et se pressa les yeux de ses paumes. Tous le travaille en retard qu'il devait faire commencer à lui faire mal au yeux. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il fasse une pose. Le brun repoussa ses feuilles remplis d'encre et, releva la tête pour fixer à travers la fenêtre les grande feuilles orangée et rougeâtre qui tomber doucement, emporter par ce vent froid d'automne.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, fessant bondir Malcolm de sa chaise inconfortable. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers le nouvel arrivant. Pour que ses pupilles bleu profond se retourne aussi vite à son bureaux. Il reprit son travaille.

Reese ne porta aucune attention vers son cadet. Préfèrent fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir un maillot à manches longue propre. Sur celui qu'il porter s'étendait une large tache de sauce quelconque. Il avait sûrement cuisiner le repas. Son tee-shirt propre de mis, il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, avec une BD de Naruto. Pour l'instant il partager encore sa chambre avec Malcolm et Douie. Mais dans peut de temps il aurait sa propre chambre, il rester encore la peinture à faire et il pourrait y en ménager. Il avait hâte que les travaux soit finis.

- C'est toi qui à préparer le repas ? Demanda Malcolm d'une voix neutre pour casser ce silence oppressent.

- Hn, fut la seul réponse que Reese donna, ne détournant pas son regard du manga, son regard comme absorber par les dessins.

Si Malcolm aurait regarder attentivement son frère, il aurait pus voir que Reese ne cessait de regarder un point fixe, ne prenant la peine de tourner les pages.

Dans la pièce régner une atmosphère lourde de tentions. Cette atmosphère étais tellement palpable quand pouvait sentir son poids sur ses épaules.

Pourquoi une telle atmosphère ? Parce que cela fessait maintenant 4 mois que la relation des deux frères c'était sensiblement dégradé. Ha telle point que les deux ne pouvaient presque plus communiquer par autres choses que par des répliques acerbe, ou des minis conversations dénué de sujets. Cela avait commencé quand Malcolm avait surpris Reese dans une situation assez explicite dans les toilette des garçons avec Angelina, la pute attitré de leurs lycée.

**_ flash-back _**

Le sur-douée avancer dans les couloirs vide de son lycée, tous le monde étaient en cour. Il étai sortie de sa classe ayant besoin d'aller au toilette. Il arriva devant la porte, la poussa lentement, pas pressé de retourner en cour. Et la il tomba sur la scène la plus choquante et fascinante à la fois qu'il n'ai jamais vue.

Devant lui, même pas cacher par une cabine, une jeune fille jupe remonter, un bandeau sur les yeux, assis sur sur la couche démaille ou se trouvait les lavabos, se fessait baiser par son aîné. La première réaction qu'eut Malcolm en voyant son frère sauter la blonde à forte poitrine fut d'abord de se faire la réflexion que Reese étais très musclés du dos et des fesses. Du dos ou il pouvait voir ses muscles roulé sur sa peau tanné, et de ses fesses, qui se contracter au rythme de ses vas et viens lents et puissant. Une chaleur dans son bas ventre étais monter en lui à cette réflexion, réflexion accompagné des gémissement roque de son frère.

Reese avait tourner la tête vers lui à cette instant, ses yeux chocolat se plantent dans ceux azur. Malcolm n'avais pas bouger, se tenon toujours droit devant la porte des WC qui s'était refermer derrière lui.

Reese avait les joues rougies sous l'effort, et le souffle saccadé. Et au lieu d'arrêter se qu'il avait entrepris avec Angelina quand t'il avais croisé le regard de son cadet, Reese se contenta de retourner la tête vers le large miroir et de reprendre le contact visuelle avec son frère. Les yeux du plus âgé étais voilé de plaisir, le regard du plus jeune étais semblable au siens. Mais un grand trouble se mêler aussi dans les yeux bleu.

À partir de se contacte visuelle, Reese augmenta ces coups de reins en gémissant sans retenu.

Malcolm devant se spectacle se mordit violamment sa lèvre inférieure, ayant peur de laisser passer un bruit quelconque devant l'érotisme de ce spectacle. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir pressé son érections proéminente de sa paume droite, dans un état second.

C'est à se moment que Reese, ayant vue le geste de son frère, donna un brusque coup de reins, se contractent si fortement que son dos se courba dans une position des plus sensuelle.

- Malcolm ! Siffla-t-il les dents serré.

Il éjacula fortement, son sperme retenu par le préservatif.

Se n'est qu'a ce moment précis, ou son grand frère prononça son nom au moment ou il se libéra, que Malcolm pris conscience de la situation surréaliste dans le quel il se trouvez. Il ne prit qu'une dizaines de seconde pour sortir de cette pièce ou s'était dérouler l'une des scènes, non, la scène la plus marquante de sa vie.

Le temps que Reese reprenne ses esprits, son cadet n'était déjà plus la.

_** fin flash-back **_

Après cette scène, les deux frères ne s'étaient revue qu'au soir. Malcolm finissait 20 minutes plus tard que Reese, mais généralement son frère l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent rentraient ensembles. Pas cette fois. Ni les fois d'après.

Après la fin des cours, Malcolm avait étais squatter chez Stevie, ne voulant pas faire face toute suite à son frère. Il ne rentra qu'au soir après le dîner. Au moment ou il rentra, il trouva Reese vautré sur le canapé à regarder une émission débile. Pendant une semaine une gêne constante et épuisante s'installa entre eux. Ils ne se regarderent même plus dans les yeux, chacun pouvait y lire trop de trouble. Trop de questions. Trop de remords. Des remords d'avoir laisser les choses déraper si loin. Ou pas assez. La limite était encore flou.

Et une semaine après, la situation se décoinça. À leurs manière.

Après une après midi éprouvante, les deux frères s'étaient retrouvaient seuls dans leurs maison. Une maison nettement trop calme pour cette famille si bruyante. Et la, à partir de rien, ils commencèrent à se chicaner pour une chose insignifiante. Comme temps de fois au paravent. Enfin une situation redevenu normal après cette semaine de délire !

Ils sont étaient même venu au mains. Ne retenant pas la forces de leurs coups. Ca l'avais était la première fois qu'ils y'avait autant de rage entres eux. Rage si forte que la haine n'étais pas loin. Ils avaient étaient séparé quand Lois étais revenu des cours et les avaient trouver en sang, rouler dans un empêtrement de bras et de jambes sur le sol de sa cuisine.

Et toute la gêne qu'ils y'avait entre eux s'était dissipé suite à cette affrontement.

Mais les tentions étais rester.

Maintenant, 4 mois après, ils sont étaient toujours au même point. Faire du mal à l'autre pour prouvait que se qu'il s'était passer cette journée, n'étais en rien de leurs fautes. Sans jamais en parler toutefois. Réactions débile qui leurs convenaient parfaitement.

- Les garçons vous pouvez venir manger, c'est prêt ! Cria Lois de la cuisine.

Malcolm se leva de sa chaise et sortie de ses sombre pensées. Au moment ou il passa l'embrasure de la porte, le bassin de Reese heurta ses reins. Il ressenti un frisson glacé lui parcourir lentement le bas de l'échine, pour arriver jusque dans le creux de sa nuque. Lui donnant la chère de poule.

Reese avait juste voulu le bousculer pour le dépasser, sans aucune arrière pensées. Se qui ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir cette sensation. Le génie se dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, à ce moment il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait raison.

**Alors vous avez aimer et je continue ? Ou bien j'arrête toute suite le massacre ?**


End file.
